El bosque de los espíritus
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Unalaq descubre un lugar lleno de criaturas fantásticas. Este fic participa en el reto "Confusión de género" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer**: _**The Legend of Korra **_**es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Confusión de género" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

Mi personaje asignado fue **Unalaq**. (Ahora me resulta muy gracioso imaginármelo en versión niña xD)

Es un semi-AU, supongo. Me invité algunas cosillas. Y bueno, la historia se desarrolla en el pasado, cuando Unalaq era pequeña (pero no tanto xD)

* * *

><p>Toma su libreta favorita, aquella que tiene una Foca tortuga en la cubierta, y que le regalaron en su cumpleaños número siete.<p>

Le gusta dibujar, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Y su madre siempre se esfuerza para que desarrolle mejor esas habilidades. Tiene la certeza de que algún día será no sólo una poderosa maestra, sino también una grandiosa artista. Pero lo cierto es que Unalaq prefiere usar esa libreta para escribir.

Escribe cuentos, sobre la guerrera Unalaqui, que siempre lucha por la justicia y por la libertad. Ella tiene como mejor amigo a un Pingüino nutria, quien hace bromas todo el tiempo y se toma las cosas con calma.

También escribe sobre lo que ve. Lo que pasa en la Tribu. Lo que hacen los hombres, y lo que no hacen las mujeres. De cómo su papá trata mal a mamá frente a todos, y ella finge que está todo bien, que no pasa nada.

Y a menudo (o más bien cuando le pasan cosas interesantes) plasma en el papel su día. Si se le cayó un diente, o si gente importante fue de visita al palacio y le llevó regalos.

Pero hoy en específico tiene ganas de dibujar. Así que con la libreta en mano, sale a dar un paseo.

Ni se molesta en avisar de su ausencia. No irá lejos y en realidad a nadie le importa.

Camina sin prisa. Ha recorrido esos caminos cientos de veces, y ahora espera encontrar un nuevo lugar. Porque un artista necesita inspirarse, y descubrir cosas es una buena fuente de inspiración.

Sigue con su caminata. Y quizá su promesa de no alejarse fue una mentira. Ya no alcanza a ver las casas de la ciudad.

Un sentimiento de adrenalina fluye por su cuerpo. ¿Qué hay más allá de la Tribu? Sea lo que sea, está dispuesta a conocerlo.

Quince minutos pasan, y se muestra ante ella un bosque. Frondoso, enigmático, que susurra una canción invitándole a adentrarse en él.

Se queda sin aliento. No se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Está feliz: ha encontrado su fuente de inspiración.

Espíritus, de esos que salen en las historias que te cuentan tus padres antes de dormir. Protagonistas también de múltiples canciones, y la fantasía de todo niño.

No son uno o dos. Los dedos de sus pequeñas manos no le alcanzan para contarlos a todos.

Se queda observando desde lejos, como temiendo que ellos se fueran a ir si notaban su presencia. O peor aún, que se enojaran.

Va a sentarse en una roca enorme y comienza a dibujar. Era difícil escoger sólo a uno para retratar, así que los toma como un conjunto, creando un arte abstracto. Qué suerte que llevaba crayones de variados colores, porque aquel paisaje escupía todo tipo de tonalidades.

Y qué decir de las formas. Oh, de acuerdo, ese de allá era fácil: Un lobo que caminaba en dos patas. Pero, ¿qué hay de otros tantos? ¿El de color verde con alas azules y expresión chistosa? Algunos con cuerpos tan extraños, imposibles de definir.

Y aunque no había ninguno igual, todos parecían entenderse y completarse.

Bailaban juntos, en una danza de libertad y alegría, que le resultaba tan lejana a Unalaq. ¿Algún día bailaría ella así? ¿Tenían permitido las mujeres bailar así? ¿Sería capaz de sentir tanta felicidad, como para ponerse a mover los pies improvisadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro?

Estaba encantada con su nuevo hallazgo, y su dibujo dijo más que mil palabras.

El tiempo parecía detenerse justo al entrar en el bosque lleno de energías espirituales. Así que de muy mala gana, pero con el cielo ya oscuro, sale de ahí, prometiéndoles que volvería pronto.

Entra al Palacio, con un brillo en los ojos jamás visto en ella.

—¿Tuviste un lindo día? —Pregunta su madre, revolviéndole el cabello con ternura.

Unalaq asiente efusivamente. Y aunque siempre le mostraba sus dibujos, esta vez decide ser egoísta y guardárselo para ella. Después de todo, era su descubrimiento, su secreto, su lugar especial. Lo último que quería era que los demás se enteraran y llegaran a arruinar el bosque.

Su mamá arquea una ceja, cuestionándose qué ha estado haciendo su hija hoy. Pero sabe que puede llegar a ser muy reservada con algunos asuntos, así que da por terminada la charla, y comienza a practicar junto con ella Agua Control. Más específicamente técnicas de curación. Esa noche hay luna llena, y a ambas les gusta aprovechar esa cantidad de poder.

A la mañana siguiente Unalaq sale corriendo hacia el bosque.

Llega y ve la misma escena de ayer: Espíritus jugueteando sin preocupaciones entre ellos.

Decide ser atrevida y se acerca un poco más. Ese día escribiría sobre ellos. Pero no un cuento, o alguna historia de fantasía. No era necesario, aquellos seres ya eran fantásticos por naturaleza. Así que haría anotaciones, los estudiaría.

Se queda inmóvil durante unos segundos. Al parecer algunos (por fin) han notado su presencia. Y ahora los de expresión curiosa son los espíritus.

Unalaq, sintiendo ya más confianza, camina hasta su lado.

La energía que se siente en el ambiente es grandiosa. Es una vibra positiva, que le hace olvidarse del mundo exterior.

Quizá haya encontrado su destino, su futuro. Le gusta dibujar, sí. Le encanta escribir. Pero no hay comparación con la sensación de estar al lado de un espíritu. Así que se propone a investigarlos, a pasar buena parte de su vida en aquel cuento de hadas personal llamado bosque.

Le siguen observando, como sonriéndole y ella les dedica una tímida mirada.

No hablan, y esa es otra razón por la cual le gustan. Se expresan con gestos, movimientos, colores. Tan distintos a los humanos...

Se sienta debajo de un árbol, y escribe dos, tres, cinco hojas. Podría seguir escribiendo una eternidad sobre lo maravillosos y a la vez misteriosos que son.

La mueca alegre que tiene no podría quitársela nadie.

Qué bonito es haber encontrado un pequeño pedazo de cielo en la Tierra.

* * *

><p>Saludos :).<p> 


End file.
